hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First God
"The First God" is track five on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill fights "Bladth'heirtra," The First God (not an actual god, just a champion). Bladth'heirtra is massive, strong, savage, mountain troll without a face—wears a wooden mask there instead. Prill is ready to die, so he basically lets Bladth'heirtra beat the crud out of him... but he just does not go down. Upon realizing how powerful he really is Prill finally fights back and defeats Bladth'heirtra, and the crowd goes wild because this has NEVER been done before. Lyrics The first god brought me to my knees I lost sight—that’s why I’m where I am I want death—that’s my intention here ‘Cause I’m not a hundred percent -No one will miss me Don’t even fake those tears Take all of my courage and blessings Don’t hate me There’s no other way… In time, the father figure falls apart Watching’s the hardest thing, he knows… The hollow, crude-stitched sweater of his heart unraveled -Bridged what laid below him Él no va a cruzarlo—ya no receptivo Él es pesado, un mentiroso, él es dolor Now he was ready to take that great journey! But then his first god stepped into the ring… My head was then filled with drumfire and thunder All this for nothing! I held strong and upright, But a bludgeon cracked me down! No reasoning entered—unconscious Curious, I heard roars of triumph But who hears things when they’ve reached their end? O’ no creature serves his maker… And no maker dies by his creature’s hands! With how many times the heavens denied, I’m wondering why I’m still alive I should have died... They can’t kill me! And then a crescendo of the soul bloomed out And who was I—ignorant, dastard, and vain To receive such splendor at the height of being vanquished? Could you believe that I was filled with malice? Could you believe that I was filled with rage? Because just when I thought it was over, Here comes valor, Running out of the desert Like a slobbering dog with a bone -Just as wild-eyed and crazed As the mountain of a man that stood before me A new height was reached that day! And you best believe that I remembered That a hero holds no judgement over his people It’s either let go, or you’ll be let down And I’ve always thought of myself more as a villain anyway… ‘Cause who else could make a god bow his filthy-fucking-head!?! That of stone turned flesh There was a mumble from a cold inside An old, weathered body -It rumbled and sprung to life An unhindered soul with awareness of a covered face He’d been forgotten by the nature of my disgrace But he did what he could do to stay alive What more could he want? I felt a motion inside Then up in the clouds is where he would fly Because I conquered the mountain Now I was the mountain! Now, it was at this time that I wondered If I was doing this for you or if for me ‘Cause I could not hide from the hands of A blurry crowd blowing kisses at my feet Though I tried to deny and tried not to receive, Ya’ll perched me even higher up -So high, I couldn’t see I wasn’t looking anyway—no Who needs to see when you’re cycling on repeat? Stuck in a loop—not a human, but machine I had it memorized—disappear and vacate I’d claw my way out before it devoured me Now I’m starting a new age—subjectively insane O’ god! I watched my limits turn to dust before my feet! So what’s the point of looking back? Here’s to never looking back! Bet I’m never looking back